Precise cutting and trimming of semi-rigid coaxial cables in various electronic applications, such as sophisticated radar devices or communication devices where the matching of the impedance is crucial, is very important because the length of the coaxial cable will affect the performance of these high frequency devices. The coaxial cable, used in such equipment, must have precise lengths to ensure a very tight tolerance of the phase shifting of the high frequency signals moving along the cable.
Various cutting devices have been used in the past; however, these cutting devices lacked the capability of cutting or trimming to a precise length in an area of very small clearance. Also, the cutting devices were constructed of a great number of components each requiring a critical fabrication tolerance, and when the cutter bits required replacement due to dullness or nicks, a skilled machinist was needed to replace the cutter bit.